thenewlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride Lands
The Pride Lands are a vast African savanna territory controlled by a pride of lions known as the Kgosi Pride and is home to the animals that live in the pride lands called the Pridelanders. Government The Pride Lands operates as a monarchy in which the sovereign's will is law. Regarding the order of succession, the Pride Lands monarchy appears to favor an absolute primogeniture in which the eldest child of the current ruler will inherit regardless of gender. The king or queen can hand-choose who they want to succeed them. Stepping Down When a king or queen passes away, their mate is forced to step down as king or queen. Monarchy : Main article: Pride Lands monarchy The Pride Lands operate as a monarchy in which the sovereign's will is law. Regarding the order of succession, the Pride Lands monarchy appears to favor absolute primogeniture '''in which the eldest child of the current ruler will inherit regardless of gender. The king or queen can hand-choose who they want to succeed them. Blood Heir '''Blood Heirs means the heir of the past/current King or Queen is the chosen heir. They are the one in control when they become king or queen. While their mate is allowed their option, the Blood Heir makes the final choice Laws of the Pride Lands The monarchs of the land have absolute power, and with that power, they create laws that benefit themselves and their pride. Banning the Use of Mufasa's Name (in Everu's presence) At an unknown time during his reign, Scar made it illegal for anyone to utter Mufasa's name in his presence. It isn't exactly clear why he made this law, but he presumably grew tired of his pride comparing him to his superior brother. Fortunately, this law permanently died with Scar's reign, for Mufasa's name is said freely during Simba's reign. Banishment of the Hyenas It is unknown but during one of the kings' reign, the hyenas were banished to the Outlands. Arranged Marriages Set during the reign of Jabari for his son Abasi, a prince or princess is contracted to another lion or lioness of royalty from another pride. The marriage is usually to unite the two lion prides together as allies. In terms of the Kgosi Pride and the Western Pride, Thema united her pride with Imamu's in the union of her eldest, Mufasa and Imamu's eldest daughter Subira. Before his death, Mufasa and Subira had been talking about possible choices to betrothed their son too but it never went through, allowing Simba to choose his mate freely. Geographical Features The Pride Lands is a very fertile place and is diverse in the way of fauna. Its exact size is unknown, but since it borders the desert of northern Africa and encompasses Mount Kilimanjaro as well, one could say it is quite large. The Pride Lands is also very well watered, a long river of water lying not to far from Pride Rock. * Pride Rock * The Gorge * The Water Hole * The Zuberi River * The Desert * Jungle Oasis Fauna * Lion * Zebra * Elephant * Hyena * Mandrill * Red-billed Hornbill * Giraffe * Antelope * Warthog * Meerkat * Rhino * Hippo * Wildebeest * Leopard * Cheetah * Flamingos * Monkeys * Crocodiles * Chimpanzees * Baboons * Gorillas * Ostrich * Frogs * Egrets * Field Mice * Ants * Okapi Background The New Legacy 1: The Beginning The Pride Lands appears when a lion named Nassor, his mate Safiri, younger sister Njeri and young son Salene have made it out of the Elephant Graveyard with the help of two friendly hyenas, Aminifu and Alhaadi. They are then stopped by two lionesses, Merah and Hasira, who is very aggressive and dares them to take another step. Njeri is quick to jump to battle Hasira while Nassor tires to get his mate and young son away. Only when Salene cries out to Njeri does Hasira stop fighting and Merah sees the little cub. Category:Locations